everythingmarleyfandomcom-20200213-history
The House Of Marley
The House of Marley is a music electronics brand that focuses on making it's product in a Marley style. Purpose The Vision Bob believed in a better world, forged from passion, love and responsibility. Now it’s up to us, to turn his ideals in actions and his principles into products. Piece by piece, we’ll create the world he imagined, through products that give joy and give it. -P.H. The Principles The First Principle: Superior Quality We not only believe in making our products in the right way. We believe in making our products right. Bob was a master at his craft and we’re aiming for the same peak of excellence in everything we make. We’re music lovers, too. So we’ve poured our hearts into each detail so the music we love is heard like it was intended to be heard. Using reggae music as the test by which all our products are made, bass is the first element we turn our attention to. The bass is the driving force. We want to hear it without distortion no matter how low it goes and we want it to hit hard. Every one of our earbuds, headphones and speakers are made for the biggest sounding reggae bass. That doesn’t mean we’ve neglected the highs either. We aim for authenticity and you can hear it in every instrument and vocal. Our products also made with durability in mind. The people who live the Marley lifestyle are active. They’re in constant motion. So we’ve worked hard to create products that can withstand even the most active lifestyle. We want our products to emulate Bob. We want them to be timeless. The Second Principle: Substainably Sourced Our goal is to create high-quality products in the most ethical and environmentally positive way. That means not cutting corners and doing what’s right, not what’s easy. We’re holding ourselves to the toughest standards. Our products are made from FSC-certified wood, the highest standard for wood and forest products. We also use recyclable aluminums and plastics. These kinds of standards are held for all of our products. And the search continues for the highest-quality, lowest environmentally impactful materials the world has to offer. That way our children, and our children’s children, can feel the joy of a beautiful Earth just like we do. The Third Principle: Cause Minded Get up, stand up. We all have to stand for something. It’s not in us to be complacent. Bob was active in his beliefs and so are we. That’s why we’ve formed an association with 1Love, an organization that puts Bob Marley’s beliefs into action. For every product you purchase, a portion of your money goes to 1Love causes that focus on charities that benefit youth, planet and peace. The Family More than a brand, this is a personal family mission. The new Marley generation is determined to build the beautiful today and tomorrow their father fought for. Rita Marley Queen Mother Rita Marley, the widow of Bob Marley, is known as Nana and Queen Mother by her legion of admirers. A former Wailers backup singer, she is still a musician and also a tireless worker for countless charity organizations in Jamaica and Africa. Facts admirers. A former Wailers backup singer, she is still a musician and also a tireless worker for countless charity organizations in Jamaica and Africa. *Born in Cuba *Vocalist for The Soulettes, appeared with the Four Tops, Johnny Nash and other stars *Wounded along with Bob in an ambush at the 56 Hope Road Studio (now Bob Marley Museum) *Her sizzling hit "One Draw" made music history as the first reggae single to top the Billboard Disco Charts Sharon Marley Daughter and Musician Sharon Marley balances her prowess on stage with the Caribbean business of Ghetto Youth United, the Melody Makers support group and as curator of the Bob Marley Museum. With a major refurbishing of the stellar Jamaican attraction just finished, Sharon is working on opening one of the first day care training centers in Jamaica. The eldest of the four, she is an "on-the-road ER" as she makes sure everyone is eating right and getting enough rest. Facts: *Sharon was born before Marley started dating Rita *Sharon does background vocals and harmony for most of her brothers (Damian, Ziggy, Stephen, etc.) *She works with many organizations to help children, and mainly spends her time raising funds for charity *She is currently working on opening one of the day care training centers in Jamaica 1Love 1Love is a movement with a simple mission: do good in honor of Bob Marley's vision of hope and unity. Sparked by the Marley family, it's a flame that burns for youth, planet and peace. Supporting charities that empower people to take action for sustainable and responsible living. The Marley Mission The Marley Missions is a project created by 1Love.org with a simple goal: to inspire Bob Marley fans everywhere to carry out one small act of love and kindness every day. Though a single deed may seem small, together our efforts will add up to something very big. Something that will change the world. The Giving Center Bob Marley said, "Live for yourself and you will live in vain. Live for others and you will live again." Through the Giving Center, your generosity supports organizations that fight passionately for youth, planet and peace. And when you show kindness, kindness will be shown unto you. Each giving level is rewarded with a sustainably- sourced gift that spreads the love even further Giving Back Give thanks for all that you have by giving back to others in need. A portion of every purchase goes to 1Love to help these causes that work to make the world a better place. UNEP The United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP) acts as the environmental voice within the UN. It provides leadership and encourages partnership in caring for the environment by inspiring, educating and enabling nations and people to improve their quality of life without compromising that of future generations. Charity: Water Charity: water is a nonprofit organization working to bring clean water to people in developing nations. Almost a billion people on the planet don’t have access to clean drinking water. Charity: water raises money to help create clean freshwater systems and latrines to schools and entire villages. One hundred percent of donations to charity: water goes directly to funding water projects. African Leadership Academy African Leadership Academy seeks to transform Africa by developing and supporting future generations of African leaders. Opened in September 2008, African Leadership Academy brings together the most promising 15- to 18-year-old leaders from all 54 African nations and beyond for an innovative two-year program designed to prepare each student for a lifetime of leadership on the continent. Invisible Children As a nonprofit, Invisible Children looks to transform apathy into activism. By documenting the lives of those experiencing conflict and injustice in the regions of Northern Uganda, it aims to create a personal narrative of the current struggles. In war-affected regions it focuses on long-term development, working directly with Ugandan individuals and institutions that are eager to realize their full potential. Through education and innovative economic opportunities, it partners with affected communities and strives to improve the quality of life for individuals living in conflict and post-conflict regions. Goods Bob poured passion, joy and love into every note he recorded. And you deserve to experience all of it. Marley audio equipment is specifically built for superb clarity and thick, full resonant bass, and with high design and low environmental impact in mind. So the music sounds as the artist intended and you feel good about what you’re using to listen to it. Earbuds Jammin' Line *Smile Jamaica *Satisfy My Soul *People Get Ready *Midnight Ravers Freedom Line *Redemption Song *Conquerer *Sun is Shining *Buffalo Soldier Destiny *Iron *Lion *Zion﻿